


Chase Me Kitten

by Queer2theMax



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer2theMax/pseuds/Queer2theMax
Summary: Just a little Trickshot smutty fluff





	Chase Me Kitten

Marvin was feeling particularly pretty that day. He had just painted his nails to match his long hair, which he had tied back in a loose bun. His eyeliner was flawless, and he had a bit of glitter on the part of his chest exposed by his shirt. He admired himself in the full length mirror in his room, turning to check out his ass in his new tight jeans. They hugged his curves nicely, riding low enough that a bit of his panties peeked over the top. His shirt normally covered that, but it rode short on his lanky frame, riding up and exposing a fair bit of belly whenever he reached his arms up. Satisfied with his outfit, he left his room to head for the kitchen, his high-heeled boots clacking rhythmically down the hall. 

Chase heard movement and someone open a door, the heel-clacking telling him it was probably Marvin. He figured he was heading to get some breakfast and decided to join him, hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of whatever pretty panties he had on that day. He didn't bother much with his appearance, grabbing whatever shirt was on top of his laundry pile and  pulling it over his head. He slipped some basketball shorts over his boxers, grabbing his favorite hat and putting it over his bed-head hair as he left his room. He padded to the kitchen after Marvin quietly, his bare feet not making any noise compared to Marvin's heels.

Marvin got out a bowl and spoon, reaching up for his favorite cereal. Someone (Anti) had clearly climbed on the counter to put it on the highest shelf, so Marvin could barely reach it with his fingertips, even with the heels. As he hopped and stretched, his shirt rode up and his pants slipped down a little, revealing the lace back of his thong.

Chase walked into the kitchen, yawning and stretching. He blushed when he saw Marvin, his eyes latching onto the exposed thong. He grinned mischievously, sneaking up behind him. He quickly hooked a finger around the downward strap, yanking up. "Nerd handle!" he giggled.

Marvin gasped at the sudden touch, not knowing anyone else was even up, let alone right behind him. He yelped as he was suddenly wedgied, though it wasn't too painful, as he was in a thong and it was already up his ass. He blushed brightly, spinning around to slap whoever was behind him. He nearly knocked Chase's hat off as his hand collided with the vlogger's face. "Rude!" he spat, flustered.

Chase giggled at Marvin's yelp, surprised when he was slapped for his efforts. He fixed his hat, rubbing his face where Marvin's hand had reddened it. "Fucking OW, overreact much?" he grumbled, grabbing Marvin's spoon to knock the box of cereal down for him. "Here," he said, handing the magician the box. He got out his own bowl and spoon, wanting to have some cereal as well. 

Marvin shook his head, blushing as he took the cereal box. "Oh, thank you," he said, pouring himself some, then passing the box back to Chase on the counter. "Honestly, what are you, twelve? Still giving out wedgies?" he scoffed, taking the milk out of the fridge and adding some to his cereal.

Chase took the cereal, pouring some for himself, doing the same with the milk when Marvin was done with it. He shrugged. "You're a grown-ass man in a lace thong. Are you surprised you got wedgied for that?" he asked, blushing a little as he started eating.

Marvin rolled his eyes as he ate, deciding to tease him back. He looked at Chase with bedroom eyes, slowly licking his spoon clean of the milk from his last bite. 

Chase watched, his eyebrows up in interest as his face flushed and his mouth hung slack, a spoonful of cereal dripping halfway to his mouth.

Marvin giggled, turning back to eating his cereal. "Mmhmm, I'm sure it has nothing to do with you constantly staring at my ass~" he flirted, smirking at Chase's flustered face. "Heard me in the hall and just had to come have a look, hmm?" he asked, looking back over at him as he took another bite.

Chase blushed deeply, seeming to realize he had started a bite but never got it to his mouth. He crammed the spoon in quickly, trying to ignore the fact that he'd just been ogling Marvin's somewhat obscene spoon-licking. Fuck, I wish that spoon was me, he thought, shaking his head to dismiss it. "Wh-what? I don't do that," he said defensively. "And no, I heard movement and thought I'd join whoever for breakfast. I didn't know it was you," he lied, looking away and blushing more as he finished his cereal. 

Marvin giggled at how easy it was to fluster Chase. He leaned on the counter as he slowly ate, sticking his ass out and revealing the thong again. He watched as Chase's eyes instantly snapped to it. Marvin grinned, swaying his hips just a little, watching Chase blush darker and fidget. "Suuuuure, Chase. No one else here wears heels, and I know you heard them. Your thirsty ass just had to follow me and check me out," he flirted.

Chase ogled Marvin as he bent over, especially that exposed thong. He blushed deeply as the magician swayed his hips, delightfully tantalizing. He squirmed a little, suddenly hyper-aware that he was wearing basketball shorts and boxers. He wouldn't be able to hide it if he got hard from Marvin's teasing. He turned toward the counter, moving to rinse his bowl out in the sink. "Fuck off, kitty cat. I was hungry, not thirsty," he said, hoping that facing the counter would hide his issue if it came up.

Marvin finished his cereal, hopping up to sit on the counter next to the sink. He handed Chase his bowl with a grin. "Sure, Jan," he teased, noticing that Chase was pressing his hips to the edge of the counter. He waved his hand in that direction. "Are you having troubles, Chasey?" he giggled.

Chase shot him a glare, grumbling as he took Marvin's bowl and washed it. He blushed at the accusation, which was a bit too close to the truth. "Pfft, no! What do you mean by that? I'm washing dishes, you glittery twink," he said defensively, noticing that Marvin did in fact have glitter on him. He noticed that Marvin's ass was within grabbing distance of his wet hands in the sink. He bit his lip, trying his best to fight the urge to grab it. 

Marvin smirked as Chase cleaned his bowl for him. He wondered if he could get him to do all of his chores (and maybe other things) by flustering him. He crossed his legs as he sat on the counter, purposefully rubbing the toe of his boot against Chase's thigh, watching for his reaction.

Chase dried his hands,  jumping a little at the touch of the boot. He looked to see what touched him, eyes trailing up Marvin's long legs to his smug face leaning toward him. "What, you want something?" he asked, trying to sound annoyed, glad the edge of the counter hid the fact that he was half hard from some girly twink's boot on his thigh. 

Marvin grinned. "You're the one who looks like you want something, sweetie. Lookin at me like I'm a snack you can't wait to taste~" he teased, rubbing Chase's thigh slowly with his boot. "But I could use a little help with my laundry. Do you wanna help me, Chasey?" He put on his best pouty cute voice, biting his lip and giving him puppy eyes. 

Chase blushed deeply when Marvin called himself a snack, gulping as the boot kept rubbing him. Fuck, please step on me with those boots, he thought, shaking his head again to dismiss it. "Pfft, I am not looking at you like that," he lied defensively, shuffling and trying to hide his boner, which was bumping into the cabinet in front of him now. "Why would I help you with laundry, kitty boy?" he asked, trying not to think about Marvin's panties.

Marvin leaned forward, placing his fingertips on Chase's chest, smirking at him before giving him a tiny shove. Not enough to knock him over, but enough to knock him off balance and make him take a step back to steady himself. He grinned when he saw the boner he'd suspected was hiding there. "Oh? You don't want to come help me fold all of my panties~?" he purred, extending his leg and resting the sole of his boot on Chase's thigh, digging the heel in gently. 

Chase was confused when Marvin touched his chest, gasping when he was shoved back. He went crimson when he realized his boner was no longer a secret, trying to cover it with his hands. "Hey! I- uh..." he was going to retort, but forgot what he was saying when Marvin mentioned his panties. His jaw went a bit slack and he nearly started drooling when Marvin dug his heel into his thigh. "Nng, panties~" he mumbled, reaching out to rub on Marvin's thighs.

Marvin chuckled, loving that he could get such reactions out of him. When Chase reached for his thighs, he let him rub for a moment, biting his lip as he enjoyed the touch. He giggled, digging his heel into Chase's thigh and pushing him back as he extended his leg. "Yes, Chase, panties. Follow me and if you're good, you can play with my panties~" he purred, jumping down from the counter and heading for his room. He looked over his shoulder at Chase as he passed him. "Chase me, baby~" he teased, giggling before lightly jogging to his room.

Chase barely registered any words Marvin said after digging his heel in and shoving him away from touching the magician. No blood was left in his brain as Marvin told him he might be allowed to touch his panties, especially when he pictured being stepped on by those boots, looking up to see Marvin wearing nothing but the boots and panties. He blushed as Marvin used a pun on his name to flirt, eagerly following him.

Marvin giggled as Chase followed him like an excited puppy, opening his bedroom door with a flourish. He strode over to the bed, swaying his hips more than strictly necessary. He sat, crossing his legs dramatically, tapping the air with the toe of his boot. "Chase-me, over here, baby~" he flirted, indicating the ground in front of him w his boot. 

Chase stood in the doorway, eyes locked on Marvin's swaying hips. I'd happily suffocate to eat that ass, he thought, shaking his head to dismiss yet again. He watched him sit, eyeing the boots now as Marvin crossed his legs. He barely heard what the magician said, but noticed him indicating the floor. He nodded, not sure to what, and went over to the spot, kneeling in front of Marvin. He looked up at him, desperate to be touching him, or to have those boots stop him. He licked his lips, reaching out to rub Marvin's thighs again.

This time the sole of Marvin's boot found the middle of Chase's chest, holding him back. "Chase-me, I told you that you have to be good to play with my panties. You're trying to be handsy, baby~" he teased. He let the knee of the leg holding Chase back bend a bit, allowing him to lean forward a bit. He noticed the dazed look on Chase's face and smirked. Thinking with his cock, yet again, he thought, chuckling to himself. 

When Marvin put his boot on Chase's chest, he let out a soft moan, drooling a bit from his slack mouth. He vaguely heard the words "be good" and "panties", so he nodded, slurring an apology. "Sorry, kitty. Be good. Panties~" he moaned the last word lustily, biting his lip as he eyed Marvin's hips, pressing his chest into the heel of Marvin's boot.

Marvin giggled at Chase not being able to form a sentence. He pushed back with the boot on his chest, making Chase rock back as he knelt. "Good boy, Chase-me," he said, eyeing the erection tenting his basketball shorts. "No touching yourself, now," he ordered as he stood. He stepped closer to Chase, his belly practically touching his nose. He ran his hands slowly through Chase's messy hair, knocking his hat off. "Be a good boy for kitten?" he purred, looking down at him as he rested his boot on Chase's thigh. He dug the heel in a bit, relishing in the desperate groan it got from Chase. "Bad boys don't get to play with pretty kitty panties~" he teased.

Chase gasped and moaned softly as he was pushed back. He was rock hard, not even trying to hide it at this point. He whined as Marvin told him he couldn't touch himself, but he was more interested in touching Marvin. Suddenly, Marvin's belly was in his face and hands were tangled in his hair. He whimpered, looking up at the magician with deep need in his eyes. He swallowed hard, trying to focus enough to form words. "Be good. Pretty kitty panties~" was all he could manage, blushing deeply and starting to pant as he drooled. 

Marvin smirked. He gripped Chase's hair tightly, pulling his head back. He tutted, wiping a bit of drool from Chase's chin. "Aww, poor baby, just a drooling mess. We haven't even started, baby~" he flirted, leaning in as if to kiss him, stopping just shy of his lips. He held Chase in place by the grip on his hair, letting their hot breath mix together for a moment before pulling back.

Chase whined, straining against the grip on his hair, aching to devour Marvin with kisses as he was this close. He pouted when the magician pulled back, looking up at him pleadingly. His hands fidgeted at his sides, not knowing what to do with them. He wasn't allowed to touch himself, though his cock was aching for friction. He wasn't allowed to touch Marvin yet, or without permission, he wasn't sure which. But he wanted to be good and get to see Marvin's panties. 

Marvin giggled, patting Chase's cheek as he let go of his hair w a shove. He stepped to the side, out of Chase's reach. He looked over at him, biting his lip. He slipped his boots off, then started to slowly remove the rest of his clothes, smirking as he gave Chase a little show, wondering if he would avoid touching himself.

Chase pouted when Marvin took the boots off. He peeked back up when he saw Marvin starting to peel off his shirt, realizing that he was getting a strip show. He turned for a better view, whining as he desperately wanted to touch himself. He opted instead to pull his shorts tight and rut against the fabric. He bit his lip and groaned as Marvin's clothes came off agonizingly slow. "Panties and boots?" he requested meekly.

Marvin smirked as he watched Chase losing his mind with desire. He looked over at him when he managed to string together his request on what Marvin should wear. He walked closer, his pants undone and open, revealing the purple thong underneath. "Does Chase-me have a request? Does he like Kitten's boots?" he asked, rubbing against Chase's tented crotch with his leg to tease.

Chase whimpered as Marvin came back over, eyeing the little glimpse of panties hungrily. He gulped, trying to look anywhere else and failing. "Uh huh. Sexy boots~" he moaned, wanting nothing more than to grab Marvin's thighs and nibble over his panties. He sat on his hands to force them to behave, squirming as Marvin stood over him. 

Marvin smirked, tapping the bottom of Chase's chin affectionately. "Aww, so sweet! Alright, you're being good. I suppose I can put my boots back on for you~" he flirted. He walked back to his clothes, making a show of slowly shuffling his tight jeans down. He turned his back to Chase, showing off his thong as he picked up the boots and slipped them back on. 

Chase couldn't contain himself anymore when Marvin bent over in just the thong. He pulled a hand out from under himself, rubbing roughly at his erection over his shorts. He bit his lip, moaning softly. 

Marvin turned around slowly once the boots were back on, making sure Chase got an eyeful. He smirked, but pushed it into a mock angry face when he caught Chase touching himself. "Chase-me, being naughty! And just after I gave you a treat!" he scolded. He strode over to him, placing a boot against his chest and kicking him down to his back. He stepped on Chase's chest as he lay on the ground. "I thought you wanted to be good, baby~"

Chase winced as he was caught, moving his hand reluctantly away from his crotch. He gasped when Marvin kicked him back. His head hit the carpeted ground with a soft thump, but he still saw stars for a moment. He felt the boot heel digging into his chest, which made him grin excitedly. He looked up at Marvin, loving seeing him from this angle especially dressed like his little fantasy. He let out a needy moan, humping the air shamelessly as he eyed Marvin's panties. "Be good!" he yelped as Marvin dug his heel in more.

Marvin smirked at Chase's reaction, digging his heel in slowly, much to the vlogger's delight. He lifted his boot from Chase's chest after his sputtering our that he would behave. He moved it back, rubbing the toe roughly against he tip of Chase's cock through his shorts. "That's what I thought, baby. Now if you want to get in my panties, you're gonna have to take me to dinner first~" he flirted.

Chase whined as the boot was removed from his chest, groaning and arching his back a bit as Marvin teased his cock with it. He looked up at Marvin after his comment, not enough blood in his brain to decipher what he meant. "Wha-?" he slurred, drooling freely as the boot ground against his aching cock.

Marvin giggled, removing his boot and walking over to the bed. "Eat out, sweetie~" he purred, shaking his hips as he bent over the bed. "If you touch yourself during, you won't get any nookie," he reminded him. 

Chase blushed, grinning as he got to his knees, shuffling over to where Marvin was bent over. He grabbed the magician's thighs, diving his face deep into his ass, moaning as he licked at Marvin's hole over the fabric. He moved the thong, holding it to the side with his thumb as he gripped Marvin's ass to spread it. He slowly lapped his tongue over the entrance, shivering with lust. He groaned, very much wanting to touch himself. He resisted, wanting to be inside Marvin already and figuring that touching himself might lose him the privilege.

Marvin gasped as Chase enthusiastically dove in to eat him out. He moaned as his cheeks were spread and his hold licked, smirking at feeling both of Chase's hands on his ass, meaning he wasn't touching himself. "Come on baby, show me how much you want it~" he purred, hard cock poking over the top of his panties. 

Chase grunted in affirmation, moaning as he slowly worked his tongue into Marvin's hole. He swirled it in long slow circles, finding Marvin's prostate and flicking it with the tip of his tongue. He shoved his tongue in as deep as he could, mouth wide and drooling around his hole, moans rumbling against him. 

Marvin moaned richly as Chase's tongue slid into him, squeaking as his prostate was teased, making his cock twitch and drool precum. He gripped the blanket, rolling his hips to ride Chase's tongue. 

Chase was encouraged by Marvin's moans, swirling and flicking his tongue faster, bobbing his head to thrust it in and out quickly. He gripped Marvin's ass roughly as he spread it, even giving it a slap as he ate him out.

Marvin moaned louder as Chase got more enthusiastic. He gripped the blanket tighter, squeaking as his ass was slapped. He was getting desperate for Chase's touch now, reaching back to grip his hair as he tongue-fucked him. "Ch-Chase-me~!" he gasped, panting. "Fuck, get up here and fuck me~!" he demanded with a moan. He yanked Chase's hair for emphasis.

Chase moaned deeply as Marvin finally asked him to fuck him. He pressed his tongue deep into Marvin's ass, flicking his prostate rapidly, earning several high-pitched moans, before pulling back and standing up. He wiped his mouth, answering Marvin's instructions with a lustily growl. He dropped his shorts and boxers as soon as he stood, lining up and thrusting into Marvin roughly. He gasped and moaned loudly as he was finally able to get into Marvin's panties. He kept his rough grip of the magician's ass, pounding into his as he growled, his mind numb with lust. 

Marvin yelped when Chase shoved in so harshly, but moaned at how deliciously full he felt with the vlogger's cock inside him. "Mmm, yes~! Fuck your kitten, Chase-me~!" he moaned, stroking himself as he bounced in rhythm with Chase's thrusts. 

Chase pounded into Marvin with increasing desperation, grunting and panting, the occasional moan of "mm, fuck, kitten~" escaping him. He slapped Marvin's ass with one hand, groaning from the pleasure of watching a red hand-print pop out on his pale flesh. He knew he wouldn't last long after all the teasing, so he angled his hips to drill harshly into Marvin's prostate. 

Marvin was losing his composure quickly. He whined and moaned, begging Chase to go harder, faster. He stroked himself roughly, heat bubbling in his core as he neared orgasm. "Fuck! Yes, baby, right there, right there!!" he gasped as Chase drilled straight into his prostate. He arched his back, moaning Chase's name loudly as he came across his bed spread. 

Chase quickly fell apart as Marvin begged him for more, especially when he cried out his name as he came. His knees went weak and his toes curled against the carpet as he tried to hold on for a few more thrusts. He groaned loudly, biting his lip as his orgasm crashed over him like a wave. He rocked his hips to push deep into Marvin, filling him with several large spurts of hot cum. "Nnnng, kitten~!" he yelled, hips trembling as he arched his back. 

His knees buckled after, making him collapse onto Marvin, who in turn collapsed onto the bed. He slowly pulled out of the magician, rolling onto his back and wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. He kissed all over whatever bits slog Marvin were closest at the time, which happened to be his face as he pulled him in. "Mmm, pretty kitty, sexy kitten, lemme play, mmmmmm~" he mumbled thanks and praise to him.

Marvin panted, moaning as he felt Chase fill him. He giggled when the blogger collapsed shortly after, yelping as he was knocked down onto the bed and pulled over to him. He smiled at Chase's nonsense praise, cuddling into his chest. "Yes, baby. Pretty kitty let you play. Did you enjoy yourself~?" he asked, knowing full well Chase loved every second of it.

Chase nodded enthusiastically, panting heavily to catch his breath, blood slowly returning to his brain. "Fuck, that was hot as hell, Marv," he panted, squeezing Marvin's ass gently.

Marvin propped up on an elbow, scrunching his face and booping Chase's nose. "You should call me Kitten, Chase-me~," he purred, leaning in to finally give Chase the kiss he denied him earlier. 

Chase nodded again, grabbing Marvin's waist and deepening the kiss. He moaned, moving his mouth and tongue aggressively, making Marvin feel like he was trying to devour him. He kind of was, wanting more of him, to touch every part of him, to enjoy him as fully as possible.

Marvin squeaked as Chase got really into the kiss. He giggled, pushing Chase's chest gently to allow him to pull back and breathe. "Jesus, Chase-me, you'd think you were a drowning man and I was your next breath of air for how desperate you are," he said, tapping his chin w a fingertip. 

Chase whined when Marvin pulled back from the kiss. "Well, fuck, you tease me w those sexy panties every day! Then those hot ass boots you got, clacking in the hall, stepping on me, fuck! Of course I'm desperate for you, you drive me crazy~" he flirted, pulling him closer, trying for another kiss.

Marvin blushed, giggling. He held a finger up to Chase's lips. "Ah ah! Gently this time, baby~" he said, moving his finger and giving Chase a deep soft kiss.

Chase nodded against Marvin's finger. He melted into the magician's soft kiss, moving a hand to gently stroke his hair. To his surprise, Marvin moaned softly and started purring. He smiled into their kiss, gently petting him as they cuddled. "Such a pretty kitty~" he said softly, earning a smile with the purr from Marvin.


End file.
